


Pecas

by Kiriahtan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #porunmundoconmáspecas, Fluff, M/M, No tengo claro si Connor tiene pecas o no en el canon pero aquí las tienen, POV Hank Anderson, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: ¿Por qué alguien añadiría al diseño de un androide, de todos los accesorios y rasgos posibles, pecas?, es lo que se pregunta Hank cuando mira a Connor.





	Pecas

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño fic que escribí para un fanzine de Detroit: become human que, desgraciadamente, nunca salió a la luz :(   
Así que, con cariño, se lo dedico a Ángel y todos los que todavía estaban intentando tirar del proyecto.  
Esperoo que aquí podáis disfrutarlo todes les que lo encontréis <3

Hank se fijó en ellas la primera vez que le vio.

Pese a su propio empeño en demostrar que no era un buen policía (un empeño que parecía fallar constantemente ya que el capitán nunca se decidía a destituirle de una vez. Maldito trabajo fijo. Mientras esperaban a Cole parecía una mejor idea, ahora era una condena) seguía teniendo el buen ojo que le había llevado hasta el puesto de teniente, antes de querer estancar su propia carrera. En un solo vistazo de reojo se había fijado en todos los detalles que declaraban a gritos que aquel cuerpo humanoide a su lado era un androide: el pelo milimétricamente cortado, los poros innecesarios de la piel tan exactos, por supuesto el led del procesador en la sien, la ropa con todas las etiquetas y señales que lo identificaban como una creación de CyberLife. Le faltaba tener tatuado "Vengo a joderte aún más la vida, da igual que ya esté jodida del todo" en la frente.

Le parecía ridículo lo exactos que podían ser esos chismes en su imitación de un ser humano (se le movía el pecho y todo, como si respirase. Joder, era una puta locura) para luego poner señales tan claras de que no lo eran. Le daban ganas de espetarle a CyberLife que se aclarasen de una vez con qué querían y le dejasen en paz. ¿Falsos humanos o máquinas?

Pero preguntar eso sería conseguir lo contrario a que le dejasen tranquilo. Para eso era mejor pasar de esa mierda de caso, que parecía demasiado complicado (aunque no podía pasar del capitán, su viejo amigo. Algo le debía, aunque no quisiese), tanto que casi le quería obligar a trabajar, a despertar su interés.

Sí, mejor pasar. Del caso y de ese chisme. Con suerte ambos se cansarían y su amigo también y le dejarían a un lado. Que le diesen la investigación a Galvin. Era un policía terrible pero al menos quería estar en el caso, aunque también odiase al androide.

Sí, sería lo mejor.

No merecía la pena ni mencionar las pecas.

* * *

Pero seguían ahí. Sin ningún motivo, sin ningún objetivo. Repartidas sobre la nariz del androide mientras este se empeñaba en seguirlo. A su mesa, al bar, a su casa. Era de esperar, se dijo con cinismo la primera vez que le siguió: el androide de CyberLife estaba programado para resolver el caso de los divergentes y tenía que hacerlo con él como su compañero, así que tenía que seguirle y tratar de empujarle a trabajar, a involucrarse. No había nada de más interés. Pero él mismo era más terco. Existía desde antes y su vida se había roto antes de que ese chisme existiese siquiera.

Imaginaba. No tenía ni idea de cuándo habría salido de fábrica el androide, ni cuántos casos habría resuelto antes, aunque podría haberlo averiguado si quisiese.

No quería.

Solo que le dejasen en paz. El androide, el primero de todos. Era muy insistente.

Ni eso podía conseguir. El androide no podía dejarle morir en paz al parecer, y eso que Hank no estaba seguro de cómo sería la lista de prioridades encriptada en sus circuitos: si él moría de un coma etílico en su casa, al cacharro le asignarían otro compañero y su misión seguiría. Apenas habría una interrupción. CyberLife se apresuraría en que pudiese continuar la investigación. De hecho: si le asignaban a otro compañero sería incluso bueno para el androide, dado que el nuevo quizá querría dar su brazo a torcer y ser más eficaz.

¿Para qué cometer un delito y allanar su casa, aunque fuese justificadamente?

Sin embargo ahí estaban las pecas, igual de innecesarias y sin propósito, cuando abrió los ojos tirado en el suelo y medio muerto, esperando ya estarlo y abrirlos en el infierno (ojalá que en el cielo con Cole, pero era demasiado cínico como para creer que se lo merecía).

Esa vez, ahora que estaban tan cerca, se fijó en que apenas se distinguían. Las pecas eran puntos pardos demasiado tenues sobre la piel clara.

Sí que eran inútiles entonces, que ni siquiera se distinguían. Pero alguien las había planificado y alguien se había tomado la maestría de dibujarlas sobre la piel sintética. Y ninguno de ellos había sido el propio Connor. El super robot de CyberLife.

Sí que necesitaba aclararse esa empresa.

—Si esperas un gracias no pienso dártelo. —Lo dejó claro pese a todo luego.

El androide no respondió.

* * *

Las pecas seguían ahí, como las de un humano: imborrables (salvo que el humano se sometiese a una sencilla cirugía estética). Y ahí seguían también mientras sostenía la pistola sin objetivo cuando las Tracis ya habían huido.

Y seguían ahí cuando bajó la pistola frente a Chloe.

Las pecas temblaban. Temblaron aún más mientras Kamski hablaba con lo que Hank imaginaba que para Connor podía ser crueldad.

Pero temblaron aún más, ya sin contención, cuando salieron fuera ellos dos solos.

Ese no era el momento de preguntar, pese a que había tenido al hombre que soñó los androides delante. Tampoco era momento de dar ninguna respuesta a Connor. Ni siquiera frente al río, de noche, pese a que empezaba a intuir algo que los circuitos de Connor todavía no podían empezar a imaginar. El motivo de una divergencia.

Eligiendo entre una y otra parecía mejor idea preguntar:

—¿Cuál es el motivo?

—¿Qué? —El androide le miró. Normalmente era él quien hacía las preguntas, a veces salidas de a saber dónde, tratando de arrancarle palabras y no al revés—. ¿El motivo de la divergencia? —Supuso.

Hank dio un nuevo sorbo a la botella. Era útil contra la rasca de la brisa fría que soplaba desde el río (pero eso era como tantas otras cosas: una excusa).

—No. Tus pecas —le aclaró finalmente—. ¿Qué sentido tienen?

Connor le devolvió la mirada, igual que siempre. Al comienzo le pareció una mirada hueca. Ahora Hank podía notar que estaba perdido, que sus circuitos no entendían aquel salto de tema.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—¿Qué sentido tienen que un androide tenga pecas? No tienen ninguna utilidad.

Connor seguía mirándole, ahora pensando.

—Son parte de mi diseño —dijo por fin. Hank quiso reírse ante una respuesta tan pobre. ¿Se daría cuenta Connor de que era una respuesta de mierda? Intuía que no, igual que había sabido reconocer que lo tenía perdido con esa pregunta. Al androide debía de parecerle una respuesta lógica y coherente—. El aspecto humano realista hace que sea más cómodo para los humanos trabajar conmigo.

—Y una mierda —respondió él.

Seguro que Connor se creía esa mierda y seguro que CyberLife también, pero la realidad era que a ningún humano le resultaba cómodo trabajar con imitaciones tan parecidas. Por eso necesitaban todas esas señales en la ropa. Y el led. Aunque ese fuese también para saber si tu trasto se había quedado colgado.

Connor estaba confuso, esperándole. Así que dio un nuevo lingotazo a la bebida y se levantó del maldito banco de una vez.

—Venga, es hora de mover el culo e investigar.

Sabía que no era lo que esperaba Connor, pero debía de ser prioritario seguir con el caso porque le siguió sin replicar ni sacar de nuevo el tema.

* * *

Las pecas seguían ahí cuando logró zafarse del segundo Connor, dejando a los dos androides frente a él. (Habían seguido ahí cuando ese tramposo había aparecido de pronto y le había reducido cuando Hank se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que algo iba mal. Qué gilipollas había sido y qué parecido era a Connor, joder).

No era necesario siquiera que Connor dijese nada para que supiese quién era el impostor ahora. Solo por cómo hablaba. Qué mamonazo.

(Pero qué parecidos eran. Hank estaba seguro de que incluso tendría el mismo número de pecas en los mismos puntos exactos, pese a que en ninguna ocasión las había intentado contar, idénticos como nunca serían capaces dos gemelos humanos.

Dispararle, en cambio, no era en absoluto parecido. De eso estaba seguro. Aquello fue como disparar a una vasija falsa y vacía).

* * *

Y seguían ahí, al amanecer tras la noche más larga que daba paso a una nueva era a la que no sabía si pertenecía (hacía mucho que creía que no pertenecía a la vida, pero esto era diferente y ¿sinceramente? creía que estaba bien que los humanos se planteasen un par de cosas,) pero que era merecida.

No sabía si Connor iba aparecer, queriendo creer que sí, pero quedándole todavía los suficientes restos de cinismo como para no estar seguro del todo. A fin de cuentas estaba Jericho, estaban Markus y la revolución, y la nueva época a la que Connor sí que pertenecía, aunque él mismo tuviese dudas por su anterior afiliación con CyberLife.

Hasta que apareció.

Sus pecas seguían igual de tenues ahí, bajo el tenue sol de invierno. Y seguían ahí mientras le atraía hacia él y le abrazaba en silencio por ahora.

Y mientras se marchaban.

—¿Seguro que no quieres irte? Puedes ir adónde quieras ahora, eres libre. —Se le recordó, por si sus circuitos lo olvidaban (a pesar de que, salvo que alguien los boicotease a propósito, era imposible que olvidase nada).

—No —afirmó el androide—. Estoy donde quiero estar.

Y seguían ahí, cada día cada noche. Exactas, milimétricas, tenues e inútiles. (Y perfectas).

—¿Ya has descubierto el misterio? —Preguntó Connor al final.

—¿Qué misterio?

—El de mis pecas.

Se había dado cuenta de que seguía mirándolas.

—Sí. —Se dio cuenta de que sí. Hacía tiempo.

—¿Cuál es el motivo entonces? —El propio Connor no lo había hecho: tenía curiosidad real.

—No lo tienen.

Así de sencillo. Como si el que las ideó y el que las dibujó lo supiesen de antemano:

Que en algún momento Connor sería un divergente y que no todo tendría sentido del todo, que no todos los chispazos en sus circuitos estarían perfectamente programados y alineados.

Que era humano.


End file.
